


В этой комнате

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone - Freeform, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Percival Graves - Freeform, Percival/Credence, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Альтернативный финал, в котором Криденс жив, а Грейвс свободен, и при этом мы не видели Деппа. Криденс всё ещё помнит обидные слова Грейвса так же хорошо, как и его пощёчину. Он обижен и не желает уступать или прощать, а Персиваль старается сделать всё, чтобы вернуть доверие и любовь подопечного, доказывая, что даже если ради блага мира он вынужден был отказаться от мальчика, это не означало, что не было чувств.





	

В самый ранний предрассветный час, когда шумный и пыльный Нью-Йорк ещё спал, в небольшом кирпичном доме, на третьем этаже, в пыльной комнате раздался странный звук, похожий на хлопок и порыв ветра одновременно. Миссис Боугли оторвала голову от подушки, сонно озираясь по сторонам в поисках источника странного звука, но, ничего не обнаружив, вздохнула и вновь легла спать.

А в это самое время за стеной в соседней комнате, которую давно никто не снимал, замерли двое. Две тени, два мужских силуэта, – они, словно воры, не желали разбудить соседей.

Когда миссис Боугли благополучно заснула и захрапела, один из визитёров, тот что был ниже и худее, Криденс Бэрбоун, резко отстранился от другого, словно ему был противен сам факт этой близости и невозможности трангрессировать самостоятельно. Второй, величественный и статный Персиваль Грейвс, свёл брови, взволнованно смотря в спину сутулому юноше. Криденс так и не научился распрямлять плечи, хотя в его взгляде появилась обжигающая холодом уверенность.

Грейвс, ощущая разочарование, играющее горечью на пересохших губах, только что осознал, насколько это был отчаянный ход: вернуться в Нью-Йорк когда их везде и всюду искали Авроры. Впервые за долгие годы своей жизни Персиваль начал паниковать, но не из-за бывших коллег, а из-за того, что риск не спешил оправдывать себя. Это волнение отразилось в складке, заложившейся между тёмных бровей, в чуть опустившихся уголках губ и в растерянном взгляде. Он не боялся, что Криденс рано или поздно попробует обратить его в пыль, но тревожился, что именно его несдержанность привела к этой проклятой холодности, возникшей межу ними нерушимой ледяной стеной. В его возрасте пора было перестать допускать подобные ошибки и идти на поводу у эмоций. Теперь же он разгребал последствия своих действий. 

– Ты помнишь, что было в этой комнате? – тихо спросил Персиваль, вдыхая полной грудью запах пыли и апельсинов. Когда-то магу казалось очень странным это сочетание, как и вид засохших апельсиновых корочек на полке, что постоянно меняла миссис Боугли. Теперь же аромат возвращал воспоминания, возрождая перед глазами побледневшие образы. 

Криденс продолжил молчать, но всё же чуть повернул голову, словно невольно реагируя на вопрос. Конечно же, он помнил, но упрямо молчал, продолжая тешить свою обиду. На лице всё ещё жаром горела пощёчина, которой Грейвс одарил его, когда думал, что невероятная сила обскури заключена в маленькой белокурой девочке. И в памяти всё ещё звучали обидные слова горькой и никому ненужной правды. Ты мне больше не нужен. Именно так сказал мистер Грейвс в тот роковой вечер. Персиваль словно уловил эти мысли подопечного и отвёл взгляд. Криденс промолчал.

Тьма всегда уничтожала его изнутри. Порой Криденс даже думал, что заслуживает все материнские побои, словно боль и слёзы могли вывести из него адскую гниль, которую в давние времена из ведьм выжигали костром. И каждый раз, когда пряжка ремня разбивала кожу в кровь, а тело сводило от боли, Криденс верил, что очищается. Но тьма и гниль возвращались раз за разом, проявляясь в крохотных явлениях, когда трещиной отдавало стекло или когда со стола падала ложка, хотя к ней никто не прикасался. А затем в его жизни появился Персиваль Грейвс, который своим взглядом, своим голосом и своей красотой вверг юношу в пучину ещё большей грязи и разлагающего душу порока.

Криденс всё помнил. Он обернулся, бросая полный холода взгляд на Грейвса, и губы его изогнулись в коварной усмешке. Пусть Персиваль боится, пусть бежит, как бежали другие крысы, завидев лишь часть его силы. Но Грейвс не бежал, а оставался на месте. Он поднял голову и посмотрел в ответ спокойно и уверенно, пока Криденс первым не отвёл взгляд. С момента их чудесного спасения из лап авроров и президента Магического конгресса США прошло две недели. Две недели тишины и холода, воцарившегося между ними ледяной стеной непонимания.

– Ты помнишь, что было в этой комнате, Криденс? – повторил свой вопрос Грейвс, не сводя с компаньона пристального взгляда. – Ты помнишь тот дивный вечер?

Тишина давила на слух, сжимая голову тисками, и, казалось, могла убить. Напряжение росло, ощущалось в воздухе, но Криденс терпеливо провёл пальцами по пыльной поверхности небольшого газетного столика, выводя интересный узор и игнорируя слова Грейвса. Персиваль больше не мог ждать. Весь этот путь обратно он проделал только ради того, чтобы вернуть расположение юноши и быть услышанным, понятным и принятым, а на игры в обиды у него больше не было времени. Персиваль сделал шаг вперёд и его руки, тёплые и сильные уверенно легли на чужие плечи, сжимая пальцами и ощущая дрожь хрупкого тела. Дрожь, передающую дивный коктейль гнева и страха.

– Ты не можешь продолжать молчать, особенно когда мы находимся в этой комнате, – прошептал Персиваль, и его тёплое дыхание коснулось мальчишеского уха. Когда пальцы Криденса судорожно впились в его руки в ответ, словно приказывая отпустить и отстраниться, Грейвс уверенно продолжил свою речь: – Криденс, прошу, хватит! Не молчи больше так. Разве ты не понимаешь, что у меня было множество причин повести себя так резко и грубо с тобой! Думаешь, я не корю себя за ту пощёчину и те жестокие слова? Не прошло и дня, чтобы я не пожалел об этом.

Напряжение достигло своего апогея, и Криденс вырвался из чужой хватки, оборачиваясь и зло смотря на того, кто когда-то был его другом. Кто когда-то был всем. Криденс устал верить в лживые слова, устал ошибаться и ощущать боль. В его взгляде не осталось ни любви, ни слабости, только многократная испепеляющая всё вокруг ненависть.

– Я не верю этому, – прошептал Персиваль, недоверчиво хмурясь. – Не верю, что ты так просто мог остыть ко мне, как не верю и в то, что тебе не хватает сил понять меня. Криденс. 

Персиваль вновь сделал шаг навстречу, а мальчик отстранился, вжимаясь спиной в стену и поднимая руку, словно готовясь защищаться. Сейчас, как никогда явно, он ощутил себя загнанным в ловушку зверем, и это ему не понравилось, как не понравилось и живущей в нём силе.

– Криденс, не молчи! – сорвался на крик Грейвс, начиная раздражаться. – Я же говорю, что у меня были на то причины! От жизни одного ребёнка зависело будущее всего магического мира! Мне некогда было ждать, пока закончится твоя истерия. Выбирая между тобой и миром, конечно же, я выбрал мир.

Губы Криденса превратились в одну тонкую линию, а на его лицо упала демоническая тень. Он нахмурился, зло сжал кулаки, и Грейвс услышал странный стук. Не сразу он понял, что это мебель, сотрясаемая неведомой силой, стучит об пол, грозя разбудить соседей или вовсе быть сломанной в щепки. Криденс злился, а мир вокруг содрогался от его злобы.

– Криденс! – Персиваль поднял руку, прося юношу остановиться. – Прошу тебя, дай мне шанс всё исправить. Я прошу один только шанс!

– Вы опять врёте мне! – сорвался юноша, даже не пытаясь скрыть обиду и гнев, вырывающиеся истерикой и дрожью в голосе. – Я нужен вам только потому, что во мне сидит это нечто! Только потому, что я не такой, как другие!

– Мы всегда выбираем только тех, кто отличается от других, – согласно кивнул Грейвс, опуская голову и смотря исподлобья. – Никому не нужны посредственные личности, мой мальчик. 

Эти слова были подобно выстрелу. Криденс прикрыл глаза, пряча слёзы, а вокруг него уже разросся ураган неведомой силы и черноты. Юноша с трудом подавил всхлип, ощущая возрастающую внутри боль от разбитой души, чьи осколки впивались под кожу, грозя разорвать её в клочья. Он помнил тёплые руки, ласкающие лицо, помнил успокаивающие объятия, но на фоне всех этих воспоминаний эхом звучали слова жестокой правды. Ты больше не нужен мне. 

Чужой крик боли и гнева, раздавшийся из центра бури, вызвал у Персиваля тягостный вздох. Он уже не видел Криденса за ураганом чёрного едкого существа, но продолжал пытаться докричаться до него. 

– Мои чувства к тебе не могли быть в приоритете перед будущим волшебного мира! – закричал Грейвс, стараясь перекричать шум. – Я тебе не враг, Криденс! Думаешь, Тина или Ньют помогли бы тебе? Извлекли бы твою силу и бросили бы умирать! А авроры просто бы убили. Мерлинова борода, чтоб тебя, Криденс! – сорвался маг, всплеснув руками.

Грейвс выхватил палочку и исчез, появляясь в самом центре уничтожающего всё вокруг вихря. Криденс, точнее его искажённая оболочка сливалась с этим безумием, растворяясь в нём, однако его взгляд всё же замер на маге, столь глупо трансгрессировавшим так близко к нему. Ветер трепал волосы Грейвса, портя идеальную укладку, полы его плаща взметнулись, а галстук выбился из-под пиджака. Но маг и бровью не повёл, даже когда на его щеке появилась первая разъедающая кожу язва.

В тот момент Криденс испугался. Он не хотел убивать Персиваля, несмотря на то, что тот просто использовал его. Юноша сделал шаг назад, чтобы умчаться прочь, но Персиваль крепко перехватил его руку, сжимая запястье.

– Не беги от меня! – закричал Грейвс, стараясь перекричать шум. – Я поступил с тобой отвратительно, но все мои слова и чувства к тебе были настоящими! Мне очень жаль, что я так с тобой обошёлся, но прошу, поверь мне! 

Криденс на мгновение замер. Затем он снова дёрнулся, стараясь высвободиться из чужой хватки и убежать, унести свою чёрную силу подальше, но эти старания привели лишь к тому, что щёку Персиваля обожгло ещё сильнее распространяющимся по коже пятном. 

– Я сказал: хватит! – сорвался на крик маг, взмахивая палочкой и порождая столпы белого чистого и невероятно яркого света.

Они ослепляли точно так же, как те, которые чуть не убили Криденса в подземке, и он отшатнулся, а его неконтролируемая сила угодила в стену, ломая и обрушая её. Луч света ударил в грудь, толкая его назад и вниз, прямо в бездну. Криденс ощутил, как потерял равновесие и как полетел вниз, видя перед глазами над собой только тёмное предрассветное небо. Он успел подумать о том, что этот свет был тем единственным, что сумело разрушить его мрак, разорвать цельность обскури, и теперь его ждало освобождение. Однако Криденса подхватили сильные руки, произошла очередная трансгрессия, и Грейвс грубо оттолкнул Бэрбоуна в сторону, когда они вновь оказались в комнате.

Криденс врезался в стену и тихо охнул от боли. Он оглянулся, смотря, как Персиваль исчезает вновь, чтобы восстановить разрушенное и стереть проснувшимся соседям память, а затем и вовсе оглушить их. Пока Грейвс был занят, Криденс испуганно сжался, потирая ушибленное плечо и понимая, что мог запросто разбиться от атаки своего благодетеля. Он и не подозревал, что тот обладает такой силой. 

Когда Грейвс вновь появился в комнате, Криденс сжался, стараясь не пересекаться с ним взглядом. Однако маг в пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и грубо сжал ворот рубашки подопечного, дёргая его и заставляя посмотреть на себя.

– Я могу повторить! – прошептал он. – Клянусь, я вновь атакую тебя, если ты не перестанешь жалеть себя и не услышишь меня!

Гневные слова били по нервам, но Криденс не успел ответить. Чужие губы впились в его собственные жёстким поцелуем, пробуждая воспоминания о том самом вечере в этой комнате. Даже если Бэрбоун и хотел воспротивиться, он не нашёл в себе сил, уступая грубым, властным и влажным поцелуям. Криденс ощутил, как Грейвс вклинился коленом между его ног, а свободной рукой скользнул по спине, прижимая к себе и порождая волну мурашек. Криденс едва не потерял равновесие, а вскоре он и сам стал отвечать, но не столь умелыми поцелуями, питаясь иллюзией, что, хотя бы отчасти, происходящее между ними настоящее. 

– Я же говорил тебе, – прошептал Грейвс, отстранившись и опустив взгляд. – Держать спину прямо, Криденс. Говорил?

Он посмотрел на юношу, и тот вздрогнул от этого колючего и сильного взгляда. В голосе мага скользнули ледяные будоражащие нотки, и Криденс заметно растерялся. Однако это сила в стоящем напротив мужчине пробуждала внутри него что-то такое, что голова шла кругом. 

– Говорили, сэр, – ответил он едва слышно.

– Вот и не забывай об этом, - попросил Грейвс, про себя радуясь вернувшемуся «сэр». – И прежде чем упрекать меня в том, что я влюбился именно в твою особенность и нетривиальность, задумайся о том, что я тоже немного необычный и выделяюсь из толпы, но ты выбрал именно меня, а не дворника или пекаря. 

Грейвс отстранился и развернулся, неспешно приближаясь к зеркалу. Пока он оправлял одежду и волосы, Криденс так и стоял у стены, думая обо всём произошедшем. Он хотел продолжать сердиться, хотел заставить себя не верить в лживые слова Грейвса. Но когда Персиваль обернулся и протянул ему руку, Криденс порывисто кинулся к магу и обхватил его за шею. Теплые руки Грейвса тут же сомкнулись, заключая юношу в объятия, и Криденс зарылся носом в чужую шею, наслаждаясь запахом мага.

– Все хорошо, – прошептал Грейвс, запуская пальцы в чёрные волосы подопечного и массируя его затылок. – Всё хорошо, мальчик мой, всё уже хорошо. 

Пальцы Криденса с силой сжали отвороты дорогого пиджака. Мальчик всё ещё сопротивлялся своим же желаниям, однако больше не убегал и не отстранялся. Обнимая его, Грейвс ощущал триумф и облегчение одновременно. Теперь он мог контролировать обскури, но при этом… Персиваль поймал себя на странном ощущении тепла, когда юноша доверчиво прильнул к нему и скользнул губами по шее.

– Давайте уйдём, мистер Грейвс, – прошептал он. – Я не хочу, чтобы они снова охотились на нас.

– Хорошо, – согласно кивнул Персиваль, скользя пальцами по спине подопечного. – Запомни эту комнату и её запах, Криденс. Это запах нашей истории.

Криденс промолчал. Всё так же прижимаясь к чужой груди, он окинул комнату прощальным взглядом.

Когда миссис Боугли пришла в себя и распахнула дверь, в комнате было всё так же тихо и мрачно. Лишь на газетном столике на пыли был нарисован странный узор, словно кто-то водил по нему пальцами.

**Author's Note:**

> Они очень меня впечатлили. Сильнее, чем всё остальное в фильме. Отчасти это обыгранная вариация сонгфика, к прослушиванию советую Олег Сидоров – Только (правда, я бы переделала последнюю строчку на "Как же я мог так обидеть тебя")


End file.
